Victim
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Welcome to Victim, the game where you play the challenge that will determine whether you live or die. First contestants: Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara. Survivor-esque only with a killer twist. No pun intended hehe.
1. Prologue

**This was a completely random thought, just *pop* there it is, gotta write it! So, here's the prologue, enjoy! Sorry it's short, but don't worry, the chapters are going to be full length angst goodness. And as if I would write anything else, there's gonna be Shules action. :)**

* * *

Santa Barbara is a town full of crime. Every day a crime is committed, but that's in every town, every city, every state, every country! There's something about this town that causes the crime to be committed. Some say it's the salty sea atmosphere, others say it's just coincidental. But the true reason for the crime, the real reason, is a man named Shawn Spencer. He's not causing it, no, he's attracting it. People want to beat him, they want to show him a crime that has never been committed before. Shawn has seen many things in his 7 years of working for the Santa Barbara police department as 'Head Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer'. He has a 100% solve rate, no crime left unsolved. But there is one man out there, one man who is going to change history forever. Shawn won't know what hit him. But when he does, well, he's not going to like it. This was going to be his game, and Shawn was going to be one of the players, or 'victims' if you will. And if they lose, they definitely don't want to lose. This man doesn't want to be the next 'Yin/Yang' type serial killer. No, this was going to be much more than that, something on a higher level than those other pathetic killers could ever do.


	2. Start the Game

**Very fast update? Yep. :) The next updates might not be so fast, but we'll see. I started this chapter out completely different, but it turned out just awful so I started over and wrote this. I personally think it's much better.**

* * *

"Shawn, please can we just go on a regular date to a restaurant?" Juliet pleaded with her boyfriend as they neared the curb in front of their house, "We can't go to a movie every time, we'll run out of things to see. I was thinking we could do something romantic."  
"Aw, sweetie, we could go see Iron Man 3 again! That movie was awesome." Shawn argued back.  
"Shawn, I don't want to see it again. It's not as fun seeing it again when you already know what happens."  
"I have to disagree, that way, when you are in the theater along with a bunch of people who haven't seen it before, you can scream the ending." he smirked.  
"Shawn," she grabbed his hands in hers and smiled slightly, "please? For me?" She stuck her bottom lip out, the way she always did to get him to give in.  
"Oh fine. But as long as the restaurant isn't too fancy. I'm not wearing the right clothes, not that I have the right clothes. I can't wear that kind of clothes, it like ruins my image."  
"Well, I personally adore you in 'the right clothes'. Come on, we can go to Red Robin."  
He smiled at her, "I adore you." he took her hands, which were still intertwined in his, and gave them a kiss, "Let's go."  
Juliet pulled him towards her car, where they both got in and closed the doors. As soon as the engine was on, Shawn turned the radio station to his favorite 80's station. That, she wasn't going to argue about. She loved 80's music now, Shawn had changed her in many ways that she couldn't deny.  
Take On Me came on the station and Shawn started rocking out, she couldn't help but laugh.  
"Hey, what?"  
"Nothing." she answered quickly and shook her head. "It's just that this song definitely brings back horrible memories."  
"Horrible? What's wrong with it? The fact that Gus and I nailed that American Duos audition?"  
"The exact opposite."  
"Maybe if you sang with me, my voice wouldn't be so bad. And I'm hurt that you would say such a thing, Jules. You want to know something?"  
"What?" Though slightly annoyed, she played along.  
"I was faking during that audition. Gus, too. We can both sing like birds, well Gus is probably just a canary. You know what? Scratch that, we don't sound like birds."  
She laughed, "Oh really? Prove it."  
"Sing with me?"  
"I can't sing."  
"On the contrary, Jules. I know you can sing. I've heard your shower performances. They are quite lovely."  
She sighed in defeat, she wasn't going to win this time. "Fine. What is this song?"  
Shawn reached for the dial and turned up the radio and started singing in a high pitched voice, "I'm your Venus, I'm your fire!"  
She turned the radio down and saw his face fall in her peripheral vision, "Shawn, it doesn't work if it's a girl singing." she pulled to a stop and faced him. "Well that was some car ride. Too bad I didn't get to hear your real voice."  
"Oh, it won't be long until you do." he stepped out of the car and ran around the hood of the car to open her door, holding out his hand to help her out. "I'm starving."  
"Yeah, me too." she said and their hands interlocked again as they headed toward the restaurant.  
Something touched both their backs and a voice whispered, "Don't move, don't breath, or I shoot. Get in the car."  
Juliet froze, completely still, on the other hand, Shawn turned around to see his captor, but didn't even get a glimpse of him when the butt of a gun connected with the back of his head.  
"Shawn," she whispered to herself.  
"Come on, Missy. Get in the car."  
She did as told, going where the mysterious man pointed and got in. She watched as the same man went over to Shawn's unconscious body and struggled to get him up.  
Juliet took action, grabbing her purse and digging inside to get her gun. She jumped out of the car, which wasn't locked, and aimed her gun at him. "Freeze! Drop him and your gun."  
The man moved away from Shawn slowly, dropping his gun to the ground.  
"Get on your knees." she ordered.  
The man did so and Juliet started towards him, but didn't make it one step when someone else hit her over the head.

She blinked her eyes open and took in her surroundings. She saw Shawn next to her, bound to a metal chair like the ones they had back at the station. He was already conscious and staring at her with wide eyes, he had a gag in his mouth and a bandage on his arm. What was that from? The room they were both in was a bright shade of purple, small about the size of the file room. There was no windows, the only light in the room coming from a lamp mounted on one of the walls.  
She looked down and realized she, too was bound to a metal chair, a gag in her mouth. Her head ached terribly, and her stomach growled which reminded her she and Shawn hadn't been able to have dinner.  
The small door to the room burst open and a man came in, he was wearing all green, odd, and he had a wry smile plastered on his face.  
He walked towards them and started talking, "Hello my friends, welcome to my game."

* * *

**And now... you wait... muahahaha**


	3. Okay, NOW Start the Game!

**I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, I usually am good with the updates. But, I'm faster than some people (not talking to anyone in particular lol). So, without further ado: the next chapter.**

* * *

"I'm sure you're hungry, considering I took you before you had your 'dinner date'. So, I'll let you have your meal. Though I can't offer something like Red Robin, I do have food here. But, as you can see I'm not prepared at the moment." he went over to Shawn first, pulled the gag out of his mouth, then went to Juliet and did the same. He bent down in front of her and looked into her eyes, "What can I get for a beautiful lady such as you?"  
"Hey! That's my girlfriend, jerk!" Shawn shouted at the unnamed captor, making him turn around quickly.  
He walked up slowly to Shawn, making Shawn uneasy. The man lifted his fist and it connected with Shawn's face.  
"Mr. Spencer, here, we talk with respect to our authority figures. Oh yeah, that's me. Consider that your warning. Now, once you eat, then, my game can start. I need you healthy."  
He turned and walked out the door, not bothering to put their gags back in.  
"Jules, are you okay?" Shawn asked, he was across the room, so he couldn't touch her in any way. He couldn't reach out to her, he couldn't put her hands in his and tell her it would be okay. He couldn't kiss her, he couldn't do anything. Words were the only means of communication.  
"I'm fine, what about you? What happened to your arm?"  
He looked down at his arm to see what she was talking about and shrugged, "Dunno, doesn't hurt. My mouth does though. The dude has some serious anger problems."  
"Yeah, what do you think he wants?" she tried to keep her cool, even though she was a cop, she wasn't prepared for anything going to happen there. All her belongings were gone, including: her phone and her gun. She could tell Shawn was more freaked out than she was.  
"Jules," he looked at her again, "I'm moving over there."  
"What? You can't. Your arms and legs are tied to that chair."  
"So? I can wiggle over. It will take a while, but it's worth it."  
"Shawn that's not-" but before she could get anymore words out, Shawn was falling on his left side and she heard a resounding crack and a cry of pain.  
"Shawn?! Are you okay?!"  
"I... think I broke my arm. It definitely hurts now."  
"I'm sorry, Shawn." Shawn's head shot up to look at her when he heard these words.  
"What on earth for? If anything, I should be sorry for trying a stupid plan."  
"No, Shawn, I..." she took a deep breath, "I know that man."  
"What?" Shawn asked.  
But before Juliet could respond, the door opened again and the same man from before appeared in the doorway. "Come on, I-" the man looked down at Shawn and laughed, "What happened to you, Shawny boy? No matter." he went over to Juliet and untied her but grabbed her wrists quickly and slammed handcuffs on them. "I'm always prepared." he whispered in her ear. He was becoming even more creepy than before. Pulling her along with him, he went to Shawn and pulled him up quickly, eliciting another yelp of pain from Shawn.  
"Aw, did I hurt you?" the man laughed again.  
"Actually, yes you did." Shawn said as cuffs were put on his wrists as well.  
"Well tough it out," the man said and started pulling them towards the door.  
"I thought you said we needed to be healthy!" Juliet said, a bit louder than necessary.  
"Well, I guess Mr. Spencer here is going to have a handicap."  
"What is it exactly you are planning to do?" Shawn asked, eyeing the many doors they were passing. Juliet shot him a look as the man laughed once again.  
"I'll just tell you this: you don't want to lose."  
"Wh-what does that mean exactly?" Shawn questioned.  
Juliet, who was close enough, elbowed Shawn in the ribs.  
"What's wrong... Jules?" the man asked.  
Juliet's eyes widened at the use of her nickname. "Please don't call me that, it's all I ask."  
Shawn looked over at her, and for a second, she felt as if he could read her thoughts.  
"Fine. If that's all you ask, then I can do that." They reached a door and the man pushed it open to reveal a room full of tables and chairs, much like a school cafeteria only not as big. The room had red tables and chairs, and the walls were a bright creme color. The floors were creme as well, and were shiny clean.  
He brought them to a table nearest to the door, handcuffing them to the table, "Eat."  
He walked away and Shawn looked over at Juliet, they were close together now. They both had one hand free, the other handcuffed to the table.  
With his free hand, Shawn reached over and put his on top of hers, "We will get through this, I promise."

"Well, I think you are done now." the man came back into the cafeteria-like room, "I bet you are wondering who I am?"  
"That would be helpful, yes." Shawn remarked sarcastically, obviously annoyed.  
"Well, you can call me 'The Host', because I am the host of this game, where you are the 'players'."  
"Players?" Shawn asked, Juliet figured he'd be doing most of the talking. "What game? Are we going to play Snakes and Ladders? That's a good idea."  
"No." The Host uncuffed them both and led them to another room, this room was all orange. He must have some admiration for colors. The room was about the same size as the purple one they had been in before. This room had windows, though they all boarded up, not letting any light in. There was, as odd as it sounded, two small tables with accompanying chairs and a chalkboard at the front of the room. Then it hit both Shawn and Juliet that they were in a school, probably an abandoned one no longer in use.  
"This is your first challenge."

* * *

**So... Shawn's injured, Juliet knows 'The Host', and the aforementioned 'Host' has some fascination with colors. Oh, and I am so sorry, but we are not 'in the game' yet! Next chapter will definitely start that. And I'd love suggestions on different 'challenges'. Physical or mental. I"m open to any at the moment. Thank you everyone! :D**


	4. Let the Challenge Begin

**Hello! Finally got around to updating again! Many of you (one, but I know many were thinking it) have asked if we will be seeing anyone other than Shawn and Juliet. Answer to that question: yes we most certainly will. I have to have them be found at some point! lol Note: I will not be revealing that at this time. They will most likely appear in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

"Uh, are you going to fill us in now?" Shawn asked. "Because this is very confusing. I think Jules here agrees with me."  
"There are going to be several challenges. Each challenging you mentally or physically. If you loose you get a handicap, making the next challenge more difficult for you. Looks like Shawn already has a handicap." the Host explained. "Loose five challenges and you don't get out of here alive. Like I'm going to let that happen anyway."  
"This sounds like a really..." Shawn paused trying to find the right word to explain it, "I don't know, disturbing? Nah, that doesn't fit. How about spine-chilling? Hair-raising?"  
"Shut up." The Host said calmly and pushed them both forward. They didn't have anything available to brace their fall and they landed hard on the floor. Shawn cried out in agony as he landed on his arm. If it wasn't broken before, it was now.  
"Hey!" Juliet shouted.  
"Oh, what? You going to do something about it?" The Host laughed again, something about this was funny to him. That was the worst part about psychopaths: their laughs.  
Juliet's gaze fell on Shawn, whose eyes were already locked on hers.  
"Okay, enough. Get up." he pulled Shawn up quickly, ignoring the whimper that just barely escaped his lips.  
It pained Juliet more than anything to see Shawn like that, and if her senses were correct, this was going to get a lot worse.  
He left the two standing there for just a moment to close and lock the door, while the pair stared at each other.  
The Host turned back to face them and smiled with an evil glare in his eyes.  
"The first challenge will be a physical one. You both fight crime, you are both well built. This will put your strength to the test. You may think this is silly, but it will be tough. One thousand jumps with a jump rope."  
Shawn laughed, "Are you serious, man? Guys don't do jump ropes! That's for like, teen girls and whatnot."  
"I'm quite serious. And you won't be laughing when you fail this challenge." he went to a wall and pulled off some, what could now be called, wallpaper, revealing two counters and a drawer. "This is your counter, it will keep track of your progress. And," he pulled open the drawer and pulled out the ropes, "Here are your ropes."  
He then proceeded to uncuff them both and give them the ropes, "Where you are standing, there are sensors, when you jump, it will add a number to the count. To fail this challenge, you either don't make the required time, or you just, well quit."  
"Time? There's time?" Juliet questioned.  
"Oh I forgot to mention that? You must do the 1,000 in 7 minutes." he went back to the wall and peeled off more paper, revealing a timer set at 7 minutes. He pressed a button and it started counting down, "Starting now."  
Shawn and Juliet exchanged quick glances, but didn't hesitate to start jumping. For a moment, Juliet was grateful she had chosen not to wear heels that day, or night. What time was it?  
Sure it sounded like an easy task, but boy was it not.  
Shawn had the most trouble, his broken arm not helping the situation.  
As each second ticked by, each jump adding to their total, the more tired they got. Sweat was pouring off both of them, Shawn's hair was completely drenched.  
The challenge proved it's toughness, but nevertheless, it was no match for the strength each person had.  
Juliet was the first to pass one thousand, her legs nearly giving out when she stopped. Shawn wasn't that far behind her, with just a few seconds to spare as he went over the one thousand mark.  
When it ended, with the little strength she had left, Juliet ran to Shawn, who had collapsed from exhaustion. He was not used to 'exercising' that much.  
He was breathing heavily, clutching his broken arm as sweat dripped from his chin.  
"Shawn, calm... down." She said as she knelt down next to him. She, too was breathing heavily but she wasn't going to let that stop her.  
"Well, looks like you passed the first challenge. The next one won't be so easy, I'll make sure of that. I want to have my fun." The Host said from his place in the corner of the room.  
But Juliet didn't pay any attention to him, she put her hand on Shawn's forehead, moving the hair that now lay flat against it. "We're going to get out of here." she whispered. "I promise."  
"Jules," he whispered, still breathing hard as he tried to speak, "No one knows where we are. No one knows we're missing. No one knows we are in danger. I-"  
"I hardly think of this as danger, Shawn. Think of it as, what I told you before, a game." The Host was now in front of them, looking down on them.  
"A sick game with a sick host!" Juliet shot up with anger, "What do you want with us?!"  
"Oh, let's see... I want to see how far you will go. How far it will take to tear you into pieces. Right. Before. Your loved one." he said through gritted teeth.  
Juliet took a cautious step back, her foot brushing against Shawn's leg briefly. She suddenly felt very weak, she didn't know if it was from the 'challenge' or from The Host's words, maybe both, but she would have fallen if Shawn wasn't there instantly to catch her.  
As Shawn held her he whispered in her ear, "We will get out of here alive, I promise."

* * *

**I know, everybody says this... Thank you all so so much for reviewing and everything. It means SO much to me! And like I said before, all suggestions on challenges are also appreciated. lol ^_^ Speaking of challenges, what did you think of mine? I'm totally serious when I say it was the most challenging I could think up at the time I wrote it.**


	5. They're Missing

**Yay! Just as I said I would in Family, I updated! It's a miracle! So here is the next chapter, it's not my favorite one, that's for sure but it has Lassie, Gus and Henry in it like you asked for! They won't be playing the 'game', but there will definitely be more of them in the future! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Gus was on his way to the Psych office, Shawn was probably already there. He was going to beat him this time at their daily match of Wii Bowling. Maybe if Juliet was there, too, she could join in on the competition. She wouldn't stand a chance, though.  
He pulled up in the blueberry, he was surprised to not see Shawn's motorcycle, or Juliet's car in the parking lot, but he shook off the weird feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach and got out of his car.  
As he entered the office, he did not see Shawn, or anyone for that matter in the office. Strange, he was always on time for their game, and by on time, well, late. But, today, Gus had been late with finishing his route, so he was late at getting to the office. It was an hour passed the time he was supposed to be there, Shawn would have been there by now, or at least he would have called. That was strange.  
Gus pulled out his phone and clicked the button to dial Shawn. He was surprised when he got voicemail, but that didn't stop him from leaving a message, "Shawn, you're late. Where are you? Why aren't you here? Call me back."  
He ended the message and called Juliet, again getting voicemail. Gus knew for a fact that Juliet always answered her phone.  
Giving one more shot at calling someone, he called Lassiter. Luckily, he picked up, "Lassiter, have you seen Shawn or Juliet around?"  
"No, but we do know they won't be around for a while."  
"What does that mean?"  
"What I mean is, we got a note early this morning. It stated that someone called 'The Host' has them and is making them play his game."  
"What?"  
"Guster, are you deaf? Spencer an O'Hara were kidnapped." Lassiter said, clarifying any doubts in Gus' mind.  
"Oh my gosh, does Henry know? Do you have any clues? How can I help?"  
"You can help by staying out of the way. Spencer... Henry is already here wreaking havoc at the department. We don't need double."  
"What am I supposed to do then?"  
"I don't know!" and with that, Lassiter ended the call, leaving Gus to take in what he had just heard.

"Lassiter! Who was that? We can't waste time! Stop yapping and get to work!" Henry sounded from behind the older detective.  
"Spencer," he turned to face the father, "Need I remind you that you are no longer working for this department?"  
"You don't need to remind me, Lassiter. Now come on! Keep searching!"  
"Searching for what? We don't have any leads to go on."

Shawn and Juliet held each other tightly in the darkened purple room they were being held in. It had been an hour since their first challenge. It was sometime in the middle of the night, yet neither of them could sleep, for fear something would happen to the other. Shawn knew this was having an effect on Juliet. It was like the Yin/Yang case all over again, except this time, they were both captives, and this game was much more sick.  
Juliet shivered in Shawn's arms and he subconsciously pulled her closer to him as she relaxed a bit more. He heard her breathing slow, and knew she was finally asleep. The room was cold, it had a faint smell Shawn couldn't quite place, and worst of all, the floor was hard and wasn't the least bit comfortable, his broken arm definitely not making the situation better. He knew they would both be very sore. He breathed in her scent one last time before finally drifting off into a light sleep.

"Wakey, wakey!" A voice rang out and woke the sleeping couple from their brief sleep. "Time to play."  
Shawn silently groaned as he sat up. Yep, he was sore.  
He lightly shook Juliet awake and she groaned, "Shawn, leave me alone. Five more minutes."  
"Jules, we don't have five minutes." he whispered back.  
Juliet's eyes shot open as she remembered where exactly she was and what was going on. "Oh yeah."  
"Come on! I don't have all day to wait until you to become fully awake."  
"Dude, just hold on." Shawn said, this guy was definitely starting to get on his nerves. People usually didn't do that, but this person was playing with their lives, so it was acceptable.  
He stood up and held out a hand for Juliet to take as she stood up as well.  
"Your next challenge won't be so easy this time. Let's see just how much you _love your friends._"  
"Okay... what does that mean?" Shawn asked.  
"I'm going to make you choose." he went over to them and put the cuffs on them again before leading them out the door.  
"Choose?"  
"Yes, Shawn. Choose who you love most."  
After being led down the long hallway, they were thrown into another room, a room similar to the one they had been in before, except this time, there were picture frames on the walls with photos of everyone they knew.  
Juliet, who was silent the whole time, chose now to speak, "What the heck is this?"  
Locking the door behind him, he went back over to them and uncuffed them.  
"This is your next challenge."

* * *

**So sorry this is shorter than normal, but the next chapter ****_will _****have the challenge. I will be using the suggestion doctorwhoharrypotter55 gave me! I loved it so much I had to do it! :D So thank you! Also, a thank you goes out to everyone else for waiting patiently almost a month for this story to be updated! You guys are the best! :D**


	6. Mental Challenge

**Gee, it's been a while hasn't it? I am SO SO sorry! I had a little writer's block, but I over came it and finished this chapter! And I'm already writing chapter 6! :D I think Shawn is a bit OOC in this chapter, so make sure to tell me if you agree! Thank you all for your support! :D**

* * *

"The object of this challenge is very simple, but might be harder than you think. You must rank your family and friends in order, by who you think should die first."  
"What?" Juliet said in a low whisper. She couldn't do that. She couldn't.  
Shawn definitely had something to say about it. "This is ridiculous! We can't do that!" He stated the obvious. But he was right. It was impossible for them to do, and they both knew that. That is the reason The Host had chosen it.  
"Of course you can! Now, each of you have a set of photos. You have 3 minutes to decide who goes where, then you put them up. If you can't decide, well, you lose."  
Juliet and Shawn both gulped. They were going to lose.  
"Starting now." The Host clicked a button on his watch and it started beeping.  
Juliet looked to Shawn, horrified. She was surprised to see a similar horrified look planted on his face. He turned to look at her and shrugged, mouthing the words, "You'll be fine." He didn't say we, he said you. That was what scared her the most: harm coming to Shawn. Sure she feared her own life, but Shawn's meant more than she could imagine. She didn't know what she would do if something were to happen to him.  
"Tick tock. Tick tock!" The Host sing songed, knowing how hard this was going to be for them. "One minute left."  
Juliet's heart started pounding in her chest, her breathing picking up a little. Shawn, noticing her stress, started to go over to comfort her. The Host held up a hand to stop him when the watch started beeping. He pressed another button and it stopped, "Time's up! Made your decision? Put them up now, if you don't..."  
"We get it!" Shawn practically yelled, but he stayed where he was, feet planted firmly on the ground, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.  
"Well, if you're so smart, then why don't you put those photos in their rightful places, huh?"  
Shawn gulped as he turned around and faced the photos on the wall, but never even lifted a finger.  
"5... 4..." The Host started counting, "3... 2..."  
When Shawn didn't move The Host started clapping, "Well well Shawn, looks like you've lost. Okay, Ms. O'Hara, your turn. Put the photos where they go."  
She swallowed hard as she reached for a photo. Her fingertips just brushing the edges of the picture frame when she moved her hand away. With her back turned away she said, "I can't."  
Shawn could barely hear what she said, it was so quiet, but The Host had heard, "Do you forfeit?"  
"Yes." The single word was enough for The Host, he took a knife from behind his back and started making his way to her.  
"Jules." Shawn whispered, then he realized something was going to happen to his Juliet and he yelled, "No!" as he ran in front of Juliet, blocking The Host's path.  
The Host didn't have enough time to stop himself, and the knife sank deep into Shawn's right arm, making him yell in pain.  
The Host took it back out quickly, "Look what you did!" he shouted at him as he pushed Shawn out of the way. "That wasn't supposed to happen, you idiot!"  
With rage, The Host turned to Juliet, who was looking at Shawn in complete horror, and slashed both of her arms with the knife before either of them could do anything to stop him.  
"Look Psychic," The Host said as he crept over to where Shawn now lay on the floor, clutching his arm tight, a look of hurt in his eyes for Jules. "Stop messing everything up, or you'll be dead before the game gets to it's highest point. And that won't be much fun now will it?" He threw the knife to the ground, with a groan, not even bothering to pick it back up as he left them in the room.  
"Shawn," she practically threw herself in front of him. She couldn't even feel the pain The Host had inflicted, she could only feel the guilt that was welling up inside her, because this whole thing was her fault. "I'm so sorry." she said in a faint whisper, making sure that only Shawn could hear her. She felt so paranoid.  
Pretending he hadn't heard that, and sincerely more concerned for her well-being than his own, he asked her, "Juliet, are you all right?"  
Though the use of her full first name caught her off guard, she didn't let that get to her as she responded, "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay? You are in a worse condition. Now, we need to get you bandaged up before you loose too much blood. Loosing you is not an option." She reached for the knife The Host had left behind so fortuitously and cut up some of Shawn's jeans for bandages.  
"No, Jules. I can't even feel it." he protested, and really, he wasn't lying, his arm had already started to go numb. He just wanted to get her bandaged up first, or at least clean off the blood that was starting to stain her clothes.  
"Shawn, you are shaking!" she said, immediately worried, he was already showing signs. She tied the material tightly around his arm and he winced ever so slightly.  
"Jules, I'm fine okay." he gently pushed her away. His arm was burning right now, but he didn't need Juliet's pity. Or maybe he did...  
"No, Shawn you are not okay!" she shouted, fed up with his refusal to let her help. "You need to stop it, okay? If I don't help you, then..." she trailed off, looking away from him to the ground.  
"Sweetheart," he said, now feeling ridiculous for not letting her help. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his, he saw tears forming in her eyes, he wasn't sure why they were there, but he didn't want her spilling them, "it's okay. I'm sorry."  
Her lip quivered as she said, "Shawn... I'm scared."

* * *

**Next chapter will feature the rest of the gang! I have much more in store for them... so stay tuned! I hate keeping you guys waiting so long, and I will try to get the next chapter up in two weeks. Tops. :) And remember, if you have any suggestions for challenges, feel free to tell me in a review! Thank you doctorwhoharrypotter55 for this challenge idea! :D**


End file.
